


Sundance

by misspronounced



Series: Indie Movie Series [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, for AUgust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 06:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2218581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronounced/pseuds/misspronounced
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian and Mickey go to the Sundance film festival from a movie that Ian starred in. Mickey's reluctance takes a quick turn once he's there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sundance

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea of Ian and Mickey being on a red carpet for some reason, so this popped in my head. No beta, so mistakes are my own. 
> 
> Here is a reference to Ian's look: https://www.facebook.com/LisaGanskyPhotography/photos/a.486252231385418.118992.209916552352322/841316225879015/?type=3&theater
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Feedback is much appreciated! <3

Ian came out of the bedroom excited over the phone conversation he just had and Mickey looked him over from the couch and raised an eyebrow in suspicion. 

“Hey, Mick-“ Ian started with a grin. _Oh no_ , Mickey thought. “I’ve just been invited by the producer to the Sundance film festival! My movie is screening there!” 

_‘My movie’, it’s not your movie, don’t be so pretentious. Douchebag_. Mickey couldn’t stop his thoughts, although in reality Mickey was a little bit jealous of his boyfriend. He would have never just be picked off the street to star in some indie shit movie. But the thought of being around all those fake assholes in the movie industry makes him want to puke, so Ian can have all that. 

“I know there’s something else,” Mickey said to Ian, waiting until Ian spilled all the info to react properly. 

Ian plopped down on the couch next to Mickey, laying a lanky arm across the back. “Well-,” Ian said while bringing his hand up to play with the hair on the back of Mickey’s head. “I’m allowed a plus one”. Mickey raised his eyebrows in surprise then furrowed them in disbelief at what Ian was asking him. Mickey’s first thought was, _hell no_. 

“And do what exactly?” Mickey asked Ian in annoyance. 

“Well, the whole point to watch my movie, and other independent films.” Ian explained. “Also I have interviews and photo calls, and red carpet events.” His smile grew more and more as he was talking, genuinely excited about the whole thing. “Don’t you think it would be fun to be on the red carpet at a film festival?” 

“Oh, I’d be there on that fucking carpet? Posing for pictures and shit? I’m gay, but I’m not that faggy” Mickey said with obvious disgust on his face. That made Ian’s smile fall immediately. 

“Mickey I don’t know what is so horrible about it, all you have to do is stand there with me, you’re not obliged to talk to anyone”. Ian was starting to get frustrated; everything had to be such a goddamn struggle. Ian sighed, going for a different approach, “Come on, Mick. This is important to me, it’s the first good thing I’ve done since-”. Ian didn’t have to say it, they both knew that Ian meant since he’s been diagnosed with bipolar disorder. 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose hard, knowing he couldn’t get out of this. “Fuck, alright, how long is this shit?” 

“The festival is three days, but we only have to be there for one” Ian said, returning to his original excited state. 

“Where is it?” Mickey asked. 

“California,” Ian answered, now busy texting the producer that he will be there and bringing a guest. 

“Fuck me.” Mickey huffed, knowing already he would be in way over his head. 

Mickey got up from the couch and went to the bedroom, starting rummaging through his closet and yelled to Ian in the living room, “The fuck do I wear?!”. 

~

Mickey was a little nervous to be on a plane, being that it was his first time on one. He was good at hiding it though, because when Ian tried to hold his hand to sooth him, he yanked his hand away and spat out “fuck off” as he stared out the window. Ian rolled his eyes and stuck his headphones in. 

Ian was buzzing with excited energy thinking about having Mickey meet his costars and just being at the festival with him. Ian wouldn’t admit it but he probably couldn’t do this if Mickey wasn’t there with him. Mickey is the still his number one “safe zone” person as his therapist likes to call it. 

~

Ian got ready in his producer, Patty’s, room. He dressed in a navy blue suit with an orange tie that one of his costars lent him, since he didn’t really have any formal wear at all. Luckily he was able to get a hairstylist to fix his hair into an artfully messy pompadour. When Ian saw himself in the mirror he smirked to himself; this is the best he’s looked in, well, ever. Mickey was surely going to flip, and Ian was now the most excited for that. 

“Hey, Patty, Mickey doesn’t really know what to wear for the red carpet-“ Ian explained to his producer. 

Patty smiled up at Ian while fixing his tie and replacing a few stray hairs. “I got him covered,” she winked at Ian and left the hotel room. 

Within a half hour, Patty knocked on Mickey and Ian’s hotel room. Mickey opened the door hoping it was Ian, so he could help him figure out his wardrobe crisis, but it was Patty who burst in with three garment bags. She ignored his irritated look and threw the bags on the bed and unzipped the top one, and took out the outfit. She turned to Mickey, her face read all business as she said in a serious tone, “Strip.” 

Mickey knew better to argue with her, settling for a quick eye-roll and striped down to his underwear. 

After much debate between Mickey and Patty, they finally agreed on the simplest look. A black button down with a short collar, much like the one Mickey brought, black pants that Mickey didn’t like because they were skinny and tight, and black lace up shoes. Patty let him keep his hair the way he likes it, slicked straight back. 

“Wow, you actually clean up pretty nicely”, Patty smirked, admiring her handy work. When Mickey went to button the top two buttons of his shirt, Patty slapped his hands down, glared at him and just shook her head. 

Mickey got a text from Ian that their car was ready. Mickey mumbled thanks to Patty as they walked out. When they reached the lobby, Patty saw Ian standing there and waiting for Mickey, she leaned to Mickey and said, “Go get him, tiger” and walked off in another direction. 

Mickey barely registered that she left because at that point he too had spotted Ian in the lobby. Mickey walked up to Ian with a pleased smile and a suggestive look in his eyes. Mickey walked up until there wasn’t but a few inches between them, and looked at Ian who was smiling openly. 

“Damn, Firecrotch, if anything, getting to see you like this is worth being dragged to this thing”, Mickey said in a low voice that replaced all of Ian’s nervousness with confidence. This is exactly why Ian needed Mickey to be there, he was able to erase all of Ian’s doubt. 

Ian laughed at Mickey’s comment and nudged him with an elbow, “You look pretty damn good yourself”. 

Mickey gave a quick shrug and looked down at his pants, “I hate these pants”. 

“You do have really nice legs, though,” Ian said half genuinely and half sarcastically. 

“Shut the fuck up,” Mickey laughed. Ian bent down to give Mickey a kiss too quick for him to be pushed away and started making his way to the car. Mickey took a deep breath and followed him out. 

~

In the car Mickey kept tugging at his pants, a nervous habit more than anything. Ian leaned over and rested his chin on Mickey’s shoulder, “Thank you for coming”. 

Mickey lifted Ian’s chin up with a hand to look in his eyes, “of course”. Ian smiled automatically and pressed his lips to Mickey’s in a simple kiss, which was interrupted by the driver who announced that they arrived. 

Ian stepped out of the car first and was greeted by cheering movie fans on either side of the red carpet behind barricades. A huge grin spread across his face as he waved to them. He turned his attention back to the car and Mickey was stepping out. Mickey’s eyes widened when he saw how many people were there. 

They started down the red carpet, Ian placed his hand in between Mickey’s shoulders and leaned to him, “Don’t worry, all you have to do is smile”. Mickey swallowed and gave a curt nod. 

Mickey barely noticed that Ian’s hand drifted down to his lower back and stayed there as he steered Mickey down the carpet and took all the necessary stops for photo ops. Ian gave the cameras a perfect sexy stare paired with a half smile. _Damn_ , Mickey thought as he looked up at Ian, in a trance at how good Ian looked. Mickey caught himself before Ian noticed his gawking and faced the cameras; he gave them an unsure smile, nothing like the ease of Ian’s smile. But the thought of being here with Ian, who was best looking one there by far, in Mickey’s opinion, made him smile a little wider. 

At the end of the carpet it was time for a few interviews that Ian had to do. Mickey stood to the side with Patty who he could actually talk to. She put him at ease, because she didn’t expect anything from him. While they were watching Ian give his last interview Patty said to Mickey, “You know, almost every conversation I had with him on set, involved you in one way or another. He said you were the best thing that’s ever happened to him”. 

Mickey laughed and shook his head slightly, “Yeah that boy can be such a sap”. By the way that Mickey looked at Ian like he was the only thing worth looking at, Patty knew Mickey felt exactly the same about Ian. 

Ian hurriedly walked over to Patty and Mickey and immediately reached for Mickey to place his hand back on his waist. “Ready?” Ian asked excitedly and they headed into the theater to watch the screening of the movie. 

During the film, Mickey caught Ian glancing at him every few minutes as if to see if he was still watching. After twenty minutes, Mickey reached over and laced his fingers with Ian’s, and Ian noticeably relaxed. Mickey was impressed by Ian’s talent for acting, but it saddened him to know that some of those heavy emotions he portrayed on the screen didn’t have to be faked. During those intense moments, Mickey squeezed Ian’s hand a little harder. 

After the screening they went to go watch a few other movies, but all Mickey could focus on was how much he wanted to get Ian out of his suit when they could finally get to their hotel room.

~

After a night of celebrating Ian’s movie debut properly, they woke up and lounged in bed for a while. Mickey brought Ian a cup of cheap hotel coffee back to bed and sat down next to him. Mickey leaned over to see what Ian was looking at on his phone and it seemed to be coverage of yesterday’s events on some movie website. 

“Patty sent me this link that talked about us from yesterday”, Ian said, his voice full of amusement. 

Mickey raised his eyebrows, “us?” Mickey was already concerned at what those Hollywood douchebags were saying about him. 

“Yeah, take a look,” Ian handed his phone to Mickey. It had picture of Ian and Mickey together on the red carpet with Ian’s arm around Mickey’s waist; Ian wearing that gorgeous half-smile and Mickey was looking smug with his chin raised a little. The blurb beside it said, “Newcomer Ian Gallagher sure knows how to make a good first impression. His performance in his film, which has become a crowd a critic favorite, got everyone’s attention yesterday. Seen here in a charming navy suit and equally charming smile, his quiet confidence is shining through, but we have a hunch that has something to do with his guest. After seeing more intimate moments between the two, and confirmation from an outside source, we are safe to assume that Ian is more than a little close to this dark haired mystery guy. All we can say is that we hope to see more of these two!” 

“Dark haired mystery guy, I like the sound of that,” Mickey chuckled. Ian laughed too and kissed Mickey’s temple. 

“Thanks again for coming,” Ian murmured against Mickey’s temple. Mickey turned his face up to meet Ian’s eyes. As he searched them for a minute, seeing only contentedness and that was all Mickey wanted. 

“Sure thing, firecrotch.” They met in a long, slow kiss that was full of nothing but love and happiness, and it felt like a new beginning. 

They broke apart and rested their foreheads together. “I love you more than anything, you know,” Ian breathed out like it was the truest statement he’s ever said. Mickey believed him because he felt the same way. 

“I know. Right back at ya,” Mickey replied. 

They were almost late for their plane back home that afternoon.


End file.
